<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conveniences by fortify_countrye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663485">Conveniences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortify_countrye/pseuds/fortify_countrye'>fortify_countrye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, I have no idea what to tag this as, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortify_countrye/pseuds/fortify_countrye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor considers himself an adult, thank you very much. He has won consecutive titles in the Grand Prix Series, Europeans and World championships. He is an Olympian, goddamnit. So why is he in a convenience store at three in the morning and why can’t he find the flipping tampons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conveniences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuri_nsane/gifts">yuuri_nsane</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompted by a post I saw on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viktor considers himself an adult, thank you very much. He has won consecutive titles in the Grand Prix Series, Europeans <em>and </em>World championships. He is an <em>Olympian</em>, goddamnit. So why is he in a convenience store at three in the morning and why can’t he find the <em>flipping tampons</em>.</p><p>It’s called a <em>convenience </em>store and yet, here he is, walking up and down the aisles <em>again </em>because he can’t find something that should be easy to find. He remembers being a teenager and hearing the other male skaters telling the girls to keep their womanly business to themselves whenever they discussed their periods in public. He concludes that the layout of this store was for sure decided by a man who never stopped being a teenager. Viktor decides to do better.</p><p>He will stock up. He’ll fill his bathroom cupboard with pads and panty liners and tampons. He’ll stash some in his skating bag just in case any of the female skaters get caught out by their own anatomy. He’ll supply the rink with heating pads and painkillers and chocolate. He will do this if he can just <em>flipping find them</em>.</p><p>Viktor loops back to the front of the store and decides to start again. The middle-aged man behind the register has been glowering at Viktor since he stepped inside and Viktor is convinced he thinks he’s trying to steal things. The longer he’s here, the more likely that probably seems but Viktor can’t bring himself to go ask. Not only does Viktor not know how to ask for tampons in Japanese, but the man seems like the type who, if Viktor did manage to convey what he wanted, would be rude about it. No doubt it would spiral, the cashier would demand to know why a foreigner is lurking in his store, Viktor would call him out on his bullshit and social media would implode. He can imagine the headlines on the gossip articles now.</p><p>
  <strong>Viktor Nikiforov seen screaming at underpaid convenience store worker.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Viktor Nikiforov added to list of foreigners who act entitled in Japan.</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, that’d be <em>great</em>. No thanks. He thinks about calling Mila and asking her where a convenience store might keep tampons but she’d been crying the last time he saw her and Maria had suggested she try and get some sleep.</p><p>Somehow he makes another lap without finding the tampons. Frustration starts to give way to shame. He’s so unreliable, just like everyone says. He can’t even find tampons for Mila when she needs them.</p><p>The automatic doors open, letting in a gust of surprisingly frigid air as well as a young man. Quite a nice looking young man, Viktor notes and then scolds himself. He’s here for Mila, not to ogle pretty men. The man yawns, his eyes scrunching up behind blue-framed glasses, and runs a hand through his hair and Viktor’s stupid brain wonders how this man would look waking up after a night of–</p><p>Now is not the time for this.</p><p>He moves like he’s on a mission, grabbing a basket and stepping further into the store. Viktor sighs again and decides to go about this logically. Surely hygiene items are kept together?</p><p>Three minutes later Viktor concludes that this store must not have tampons because that’s the only logical explanation.</p><p>The man walks past the aisle Viktor is in, the basket over the crook of his arm filled with sports drinks, onigiri and a box with a large picture of a tampon on it. What the <em>fuck</em>?! Viktor has looked <em>everywhere</em>. Whelp, there’s only one thing to do then: he has to ask this young, very handsome, Japanese man where to find the tampons.</p><p>Viktor flips his hood back, realizing now it probably wasn’t helping with how the cashier viewed him, and searches through the aisles for the man.</p><p>“Um, excuse me,” Viktor says. He says it as clearly as he can, hoping that the smoother his English pronunciation, the easier it’ll be for the man to understand. He remembers Masumi saying that most Japanese people aren’t confident in their English-speaking ability.</p><p>The man startles and looks up from where he’s crouched by the snacks. His eyes widen and he shoots to his feet and Viktor berates himself for standing so close and scaring him. Is it more rude to assume someone speaks a language or to assume they don’t?</p><p>Viktor points into the man’s basket. “Tampons?” he asks.</p><p>The man frowns back and Viktor is certain he doesn’t understand. He looks into his basket and then back up at Viktor. “My friend needs them?”</p><p>Relief washes over Viktor. English. Good.</p><p>“No, I mean. Where are they?”</p><p>“Oh! Over here.”</p><p>He seems flustered, leading Viktor back through the store. His cheeks are red, the tips of his ears the same, and he won’t meet Viktor’s eye.</p><p>“The tampons are on the bottom row,” the man explains, pointing.</p><p>There’s a small selection, all brightly coloured in such a way that Viktor dismissed them as fruity teas. He’d been expecting pastels, remembering advertisements back home, or even black. He can see where he went wrong. Upon closer inspection, some of the boxes do in fact have pictures of tampons and not tea bags. He leans down and flips a box around, finding a bigger image on the back.  </p><p>Viktor sighs.</p><p>It’s three o’clock in the morning, he can forgive himself for this.</p><p>He looks up to thank the man and the man’s eyes are fixed to Viktor’s arse. Well now. Viktor clears his throat. The man, realizing that he’s been caught, averts his eyes while his cheeks flame even redder. Viktor grins to himself, pleased. Is there anything more satisfying than having someone you ogled earlier ogle you back?</p><p>“Thank you,” Viktor says.</p><p>“Sure,” the man shrugs.</p><p>Viktor grabs three different boxes because he can’t remember what type Mila wanted <em>and</em> he can’t read the characters to even begin to figure it out. He stands up.</p><p>“No, seriously. I spent so long looking.”</p><p>The man glances up through his lashes and Viktor wonders if delaying his flight home to ask this gorgeous man on a date is too dramatic. They live in different countries. It’d be a one-off… It’d still probably be the best date Viktor’s had in years. He doesn’t ask.</p><p>The man, apparently finished shopping, heads for the counter and Viktor does the same. Once he’s been checked out, the man leaves and Viktor tries not to pout. The cashier takes his sweet time, eying Viktor like he still isn’t convinced Viktor didn’t steal anything, and asking him three times, in increasingly simple sentences, if he wants a bag.</p><p>Viktor leaves the (in)convenience store feeling like he accomplished something. Did it take significantly longer than it should have? Yes. Would he do it again in another foreign country? Of course.</p><p>The man is going the same way as Viktor so, after a moment of hesitation, Viktor catches up. The man startles again.</p><p>“Sorry!” Viktor laughs. “I keep sneaking up on you.”</p><p>The man huffs out a laugh too. “It’s okay.”</p><p>Since delaying his return home for the sake of a date is still on his mind, Viktor asks, “Do you live around here?”</p><p>“No,” the man says, shaking his head. “I’m from Kyushu.”</p><p>Viktor doesn’t know where Kyushu is but he takes this answer to mean that the man probably won’t be here in four days when Worlds finishes. “What’s it like there?”</p><p>“My family owns an onsen– A, um, hot spring resort?”</p><p>“That sounds amazing.”</p><p>It’s <em>probably </em>insane to delay his return home so he can visit the resort of a cute boy he met at a convenience store at three a.m.. Insane and creepy. Yeah…</p><p>“My mum does all of the cooking,” the man says, a wistful note making its way into his voice. “I miss it.”</p><p>“How long since you had it?”</p><p>“Five years.”</p><p>Viktor is confused. The man doesn’t live here, but he hasn’t been home in five years. It feels like prying to ask more, though, so Viktor drops it. The hotel, only a minute’s walk from the convenience store, is in view much too soon.</p><p>“Um,” the man begins, a small smile on his lips. “It was nice to meet you. Good luck tomorrow.”</p><p>He waves and jogs into the hotel and Viktor is left standing in the street more confused than ever. It’s only after dropping off the tampons for Mila and returning to his own room that Viktor starts to put it together.</p><p>The man had recognized him and that’s why he’d been flustered and also wished him luck. He could be support staff and that would explain why he’s in the same hotel but, if the man is a skater, it would also explain why he hasn’t been home in five years but also why he doesn’t live here.</p><p>Viktor doesn’t know any of the Japanese skaters but Viktor is determined to now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Open ending because the ending was being a butt...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>